twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora White
Aurora White is a young pony born in Neighpon. She left her home at a young age to travel the world as an adventurer. She later finds herself at Ponyville to settle down in place she can call home. Cutie Mark Her Cutie Mark is in the shape of a Compass that represents her love for Adventure and Discovery. This influenced her to study Magic and Medicine in many different places. It also drove her to invent the''' Compass Spell. ' Background An adopted child brought into the White family, Aurora White was raised by her adoptive "sister", Draconis "Havoc" White, an explorer who has become a sort of myth or legend. Aurora was raised without knowing about her true origins until she was old enough. She eventually leaves her adoptive Sister to explore the world. Formerly a Nightguard and a freelance explorer that assists in anything from archaeological discoveries, to understanding flora and fauna and even terrain mapping(she isn't a specialist in any particular field but is very capable and has valuable experience). She is a prodigy in the world of exploration and is well versed in history particularly and many other fields that are related however she is not good with magical studies and such. She is shown to have an extremely high IQ and is considered by some to be a genius. Currently she is a Dame/Knight for the Crown and runs an Explorers Guild where she expands on discovering and preserving history. She has also written plenty of books, often using the name "Mona Lisa" to hide her identity. Personality and Appearance Aurora is a mare of few words and a lot of action. After events that took place during her journey to another world(Stated in Book 1 Epilogue) she returns a much more matured mare. Sometimes appearing cold and distant, one can only wonder what goes through her head. She has a passive and calm yet commanding personality where she is often serious but also cynical at times but make no mistake though, she is often very serious, especially about the safety of others and will not hesitate to stop anyone from endangering themselves or others. Always above a situation or a problem, there is nothing too dangerous for this mare and if she has to jump over a few spike pits and run through traps, she will gladly do so in style. She is often seen wearing her Explorer's Coat and an attire that often covers most of her body. She claims this helps her stay warm and dry just in case. Her clothing hides a pouch that holds many of her items(one can only wonder how she fits so many things in there). However her most notable appearance is the fact that she has a metal robot hoof which functions a lot like a normal hoof except with several perks like having its own storage and holding some emergency items. The metal hoof is really durable and strong but also quite flexible. She does not talk about how she got it... best to leave that a mystery. Other notable traits include the tear on her left ear and her broken horn which she conceals using her long mane. Home Aurora currently lives at the home of her Wife, Cantare Blue. Though ocassionally she does stay at the Explorers Guild Base where she has her own special Guildmaster Room on the top floor of the Guild. Royal Guard Aurora had requested to join the Royal Guard and underwent training. Due to her years of being and explorer and harsh training in Neighpon she had more than enough skills to qualify. She enters as a Private and is now stationed at Canterlot. She wears a standard but lower ranking armor at her request originally to make it lighter for her use. (Aurora dislikes restricted movement but Royal Guards HAVE standards, weaker armor was the solution). Somehow the Armor also turns her into a very formal speaking pony. Different from her normal self. Aurora later joins Princess Luna's Nightguards after passing her test. She had requested a variant of her old Royal Guard armor and made it even lighter and easier to move in. Her ranks prevents her from making too many modifications to her armor but it was more than enough. Knighthood Aurora White became a Knight in service of Princess Luna as of 23/6/2014 after saving Neighpon from a crisis. As a Knight, she was given custom made armor and a sword, both kept in a secret room at home. She rarely puts them on on the basis that "She doesn't want to scare the bunnies or Timberwolves" but she does care for them and frequently tends to her armor and sword. reference: https://twitter.com/mlp_Luna/status/481089984834052098 She has also been Knighted a second time by Celestia as Dame Aurora, Knight of the Order of the Crouton. reference: https://twitter.com/mlp_Celestia/status/663549601820078080 https://twitter.com/mlp_Celestia/status/663550607630999552 ((Yes... it happened)) Marriage Dame Aurora White is currently married to her beloved Cantare Blue. Their wedding was attended by many and they were joined together by the authority of Princess Luna.https://twitter.com/mlp_Luna/status/666803965141630976 The Explorers Guild Explorers Guild is a group led by Aurora White Kirin Adventure after adventure, Aurora White began to discover that she was not a full pony. It is only later, after a fated meeting with the Dragon King and being roasted by his Flames of Truth, Aurora was revealed to be a Kirin. An ancient almost long forgotten race of Eastern Dragons. Its very rare to meet one and Aurora was one. Currently she is in her early stages of being a Kirin and retains much of her pony self. Still learning how to use her newfound powers while still trying to maintain a proper life. ''Kirin Stage 1 The early Kirin stage. Retains much of her pony self and is capable of using some Dragon Magic along with basic Unicorn magic. Has some dragon strength and is completely fireproof. Is unable to breathe fire like a normal dragon. Can cast a spell to conceal herself as a pony. ''Kirin Stage 2 '' The true Kirin form. At this stage, she loses all of her pony-like traits and has increased in both height and power. She has almost full access to her Kirin powers and has the strength of a full grown dragon. Her magic has yet to be mesured but it can be said, she holds great powers within her. References: https://twitter.com/mlp_DragonKing/status/700505589814845440 https://twitter.com/mlp_DragonKing/status/700510389113634817 For a full view on Kirins, please look at this page: Kirins Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Other Species Category:Kirin